Iron Point Penitentiary
Iron Point Penitentiary is a prison in Dead to Rights. Features The prison is located within driving distance of the city. There are four cell blocks which require key cards to travel freely between. Visitors to the prison must be checked by guards and pass through a metal detector before being allowed inside. Iron Point also has communal showers, a gymnasium, a workshop, and a kennel. Prisoners sentenced to death are executed either in the gas chamber, or in the electric chair, nicknamed “Old Sparky.” Because of the lack of maintenance over the years, “Old Sparky” continues to use the same electrical circuit as the rest of the prison, and draws power away from the entire place when in use. Thus, it is theorized that any damage to the chair will disable the entire electrical grid. History As part of his gold mining scheme, Mayor William Pinnacle uses prisoners from the prison as workers with the mining tunnels being accessible under the prison. After being framed for the murder of Augie Blatz, Jack Slate is sent to the Iron Point Penitentiary where he spends the seven months leading up to his execution. On the day of his execution, Jack works on an escape plan with help from Preacherman Jones, getting battery acid to disable the electric chair from Wireboy and stealing Tattoo's escape map. At his execution, Jack has Preacherman slip him a razor to cut his restraints with and splash the electric chair's contacts with battery acid. When the electric chair is activated, the power grid goes down and Jack escapes, shoving sadistic guard Sickle into the electric chair in his place. When Preacherman turns the lights back on, Jack is gone and Sickle is dead from electrocution. Jack is able to escape into the sewers and mining tunnels through the showers. Outside the prison, Jack is nearly run over by Marvin Silt who was hired to drive getaway for Tattoo, but is saved by Shadow. As the prison guards start to close in, Jack steals Marvin's car and completes his escape from the prison. After Jack's prison break, Iron Point suffers a series of riots that severely damage the inside of the prison. Eventually the riots are put down and the prisoners are transferred to other prisons while the prison is repaired. However, Mayor Pinnacle continues to use the prisoners to mine his gold. After learning about the gold mine, Jack tracks Mayor Pinnacle to Iron Point and searches through the ruined prison for Pinnacle. As the prison is under federal investigation after Jack's escape and the riots that followed, Pinnacle has come to the prison to seal off the entrance to the mining tunnels and hide the evidence of his wrongdoings. After killing Rafshoon Diggs in the prison gas chamber, Jack finally locates Pinnacle in the prison lobby. There, Pinnacle reveals the truth about Dick Hennessey being a dirty cop and the man who framed Jack and murdered his father. Realizing that Pinnacle is telling the truth, Jack forms an alliance with him to bring down Hennessey. In order to enable Jack to sneak in to Hennessey's police station and steal incriminating evidence, Pinnacle calls Hennessey and tells him that Jack is chasing him around the prison. As a result, most of GAC are busy at the Iron Point Penitentiary while Jack raids their police station. Some time later, the repaired Iron Point Penitentiary once more houses its prisoners. As he listens a news report by Kip Waterman about Jack's death, Preacherman receives a package containing evidence that will exonerate him and calls for a guard to turn it over to. Known prisoners * Jack Slate * Preacherman Jones * Mac * Mad Dog * Tattoo * Timmy * Wireboy Trivia *Jack calls the prison old and states that it had not been regularly maintained "since Eisenhower was in the White House." *Jack states that he's responsible for half of the people who are in the prison being there, though this is likely an exaggeration. *Jack states that his escape from Iron Point Penitentiary became legendary. *The prison possesses both an electric chair and a gas chamber. Jack escaped death in both and used both to kill one of his enemies in the process. *While planning his escape, Jack finds Sickle abusing Shadow in the kennel. Jack stops Sickle from hurting his old partner. Later, Shadow somehow ends up outside of the prison in time to save Jack's life though its unknown how Shadow escaped the prison kennel. *Tattoo's escape map was drawn over a copy of the prison's blueprints. Category:Locations